ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ganondorf
How Ganondorf joined the Tourney Ganondorf was originally introduced in the original The Legend of Zelda game as Ganon. Here, he was established as a power hungry monster who had kidnapped Princess Zelda for her piece of the Triforce, but was destroyed by Link at the end of the game. Since then, collecting the Triforce and conquering Hyrule has usually been Ganon's main goal in the series. He has appeared or been mentioned in nearly every Zelda game, with four exceptions: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks and The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap. Note that in Phantom Hourglass, he was included in the opening cutscene, describing his appearance in Wind Waker. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands with his hands on his waist. After the announcer calls his name Ganondorf positions his right hand on his chest then points it out as the camera zooms while he laughs evilly then says "Well said!". Special Attacks Warlock Punch (Neutral) This move is very powerful as a single move causes 30%-34% damage and has very high knockback. It is an attack that can KO at low percentages and can even KO light characters under 10%. Except on utterly defenseless or paralyzed opponents, this attack is very hard to use in combat because it is very slow and predictable. Because of this, the move is practically useless in competitive play. In the air, Warlock Punch is even more powerful and does about 37%-40%, with higher knockback. But the very slow start-up of the Warlock Punch combined with Ganondorf's poor jumping and fast falling speed makes landing the Warlock Punch while airborne extremely difficult. Gerudo Dragon (Side) The Gerudo Dragon allows Ganondorf the ability to counter some projectiles while the attack is propelling him forward, similarly to Raptor Boost. The attack sends the opponent up into the air, but unlike Raptor Boost, does not meteor smash airborne opponents. Dark Dive (Up) Ganondorf can grab opponents with his Dark Dive, but if the move does not connect until the end of the animation, the opponent is simply knocked away with Darkness damage. In addition, Ganondorf can now grab opponents hanging onto the ledge, which often stage spikes them, though they can tech it and punish Ganondorf because they can move before Ganondorf can. Wizard's Foot (Down) When on the ground, Ganondorf will do a horizontal kick engulfed in dark energy across a large area with decent start-up and powerful horizontal knockback. In the air, he will do a slanted vertical kick that spikes in Super Smash Bros. Melee and meteor smashes in Super Smash Bros. Brawl during the initial hitbox. In Brawl, the grounded version was weakened significantly, going from a powerful horizontal killer that could KO reliably under 125% to an attack that is completely unable to KO under 150% unless near the edge with the opponent missing their DI. Several characters can now also crouch under it, as its hitbox is surprisingly tiny. Its ending animation can however be canceled if spaced properly so it ends just very slightly offstage, allowing to get to an edge-guard position fairly quickly. However, the airborne version was made more powerful and was given a second hitbox that occurs later in the attack that has powerful vertical knockback, increasing its effectiveness against grounded opponents. Hyper Warlock Punch (Hyper Smash) This is the same as Warlock Punch, but with much more strength. Beast Ganon (Final Smash) Ganondorf turns into Ganon, a gigantic beast resembling a fearsome boar, then stomps. If caught in the transformation hitbox, the opponent receives 10% damage and is buried. The stomp does little damage, but it stuns the opponent, even if they're in midair. Beast Ganon then does a dash across the stage that does 47% damage. The move, if the dash hits, is extremely powerful, even strong enough to OHKO in some situations. Soon after transforming, Ganondorf returns to his normal form, and appears back at the spot in which he used it. The player will not self-destruct with this move, as Ganondorf will still be in exactly the same position he was in before using it. It is generally ideal for a player to use this Final Smash at the boundary line of the screen, as otherwise opponents can get behind the player, thus avoiding the move. Victory Animations #While crossing his arms, Ganondorf laughs, then looks down at the camera. #Ganondorf pumps a victorious fist, and crouches saying "You'd like me to let you go?". #With his back facing the camera, Ganondorf turns to face the camera saying "Nothing can stop this Gerudo king!" and holds up his fist, the back of it facing the viewer. This is similar to how he displays his Triforce piece. On-Screen Appearance Ganondorf emerges from a portal of dark magic and says "Yeah, what is it? Don't tell me!". Special Quotes *Time to die, Link! (When fighting Link) *I'm gonna kill you if it's the last thing I do, teenage boy! (When fighting Young Link) *I've got you where I want you now, Zelda! (When fighting Zelda) *Ghirahim! How DARE you defy me?! (When fighting Ghirahim) *Not even a little girl can hope to defeat me! (When fighting Malon) *You imp! Get out of my way! (When fighting Midna) *I'll give it back, as your funeral vehicle! (When fighting Casey) Trivia *Not counting the Legend of Zelda American cartoon, this is Ganondorf's first fullfledged speaking appearance. **Although this is true, he retains his Star KO scream from Brawl and SSB4 regardless of the selected language. *Ganondorf shares his English voice actor with Heihachi Mishima, Lu Bu, Anakaris, Entei, Algol, and HR-H. Jamieson Price was previously the announcer of Super Street Fighter IV and Mortal Kombat 2011. *In the cutscenes, Ganondorf shares his Japanese voice actor with Lu Su, Shocker, Groudon, and Truck. *His Japanese voices differ, his voice actor from LOZ: Twilight Princess is his gameplay voice, while his voice actor from Hyrule Warriors is his cutscene voice. *Players have to fight his Phantom clone in the Boss Battles Mode of both Super Smash Bros. Tourney games. In both games, his clone use the same voice actors that Ganondorf uses in gameplay, and the same thing goes for Ganon in the sequel. *Ganondorf's Super Smash Bros. Tourney rival is Cassandra. Likewise, Fa Mulan is his second rival's name. Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Veterans Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Veterans that were introduced in Melee